Lego City/sets
This is a list of all the sets that were released within the Lego City series, sorted by year, with the sub-theme in brackets. Lego Town 1978: *''300 T-Junction Road Plates'', supplementary set, later re-released as 551 T-Junction Road Plates. *''301 Curved Road Plates'', supplementary set, later re-released as 552 Curved Road Plates. *''302 Straight Road Plates'', supplementary set, later re-released as 553 Straight Road Plates. Also re-released in 1983 without the crosswalks. *''374 Fire Station'' *''376 House with Garden''. Re-released in America as 560 Town House. *''377 Shell Station'', including a petrol station with Shell logos on it. *''588 Police Headquarters''. Re-released in America as 381 Police Station. *''590 Engine Co. No. 9'', the American version of 374 Fire Station, featuring a red building rather than a yellow one. *''600 Police Car''. Re-released in America as 6600 Police Patrol. *''601 Gas Pump'', a gas pump featuring the Shell logo on it. *''602 Fire Chief's Car''. Re-released in America as 6602 Fire Unit 1. *''603 Motorbike'' *''605 Street Sweeper'' *''606 Ambulance'' *''620 Fireman's Car'' *''621 Police Car'' *''622 Tipper Truck'' *''623 Medic's Car'' *''625 Tractor Digger'' *''626 Red Cross Helicopter''. Later released in America as 6626 Rescue Helicopter. *''640 Fire Truck and Trailer'' *''641 Excavator'' *''642 Tow Truck and Car''. It includes a tow truck with the Shell logo on it. *''643 Flatbed Truck'' *''644 Police Mobile Patrol''. Re-released in America as 540 Police Units. *''670 Mobile Crane'' *''671 Shell Tanker'' *''672 Fire Engine''. Re-released in America as 556 Emergency Van. *''673 Rally Car and Motorbike'' *''674 Forklift & Truck'' *''1589 Main Street'' 1979: *''361 Garage'' *''379 Bus Station'' *''542 Street Crew'' *''554 Exxon Fuel Tanker'', a re-release of 671 Shell Tanker, with Shell logos replaced by Exxon logos. *''558 Road Crane'' *''607 Mini Loader'' *''608 Taxi'' *''645 Police Helicopter'' *''646 Auto Service'' *''675 Snack Bar'' *''1620 Chocolate Factory'', a promotional set released by Chocomel in Holland. 1980: *''1591 Danone Truck'', a promotional set including a truck with the Danone logo on it. *''1651 Maersk Line Container Lorry'', including a trucks with the Maersk logo on them. *''6304 Cross-Roads Plates'', supplementary set. *''6305 Trees and Flowers'', supplementary set. *''6306 Road Signs'', supplementary set. *''6362 Post Office'' *''6363 Auto Repair Shop'' *''6364 Paramedic Unit'' *''6375 Gas Station'', an Exxon gas station. *''6390 Main Street''. Re-released in 2003 in the Legends series as 10041 Main Street. *''6611 Fire Chief's Car'' *''6627 Convertible'' *''6647 Highway Repair'' *''6648 Dump Truck'' *''6678 Pneumatic Crane'' *''6679 Exxon Tow Truck'', a tow truck with the Exxon logo on it. *''6690 Snorkel Pumper'' 1981: *''6365 Summer Cottage'' *''6382 Fire Station'' *''6383 Public Works Centre'' *''6610 Gas Pumps''. Two gas pumps with the Shell logo on them. *''6611 Fire Chief's Car'' *''6628 Shell Tow Truck'' *''6629 Ambulance'' *''6630 Bucket Loader'' *''6650 Fire and Rescue Van'' *''6681 Police Van'' *''6691 Red Cross Helicopter'' 1982: *''1590 ANWB Breakdown Assistance'', a promotional set including some vehicles and a flag with the ANWB logo on them. *''6302 Mini-Figure Set'' *''6372 Town House'' *''6607 Service Truck'' *''6608 Tractor'' *''6651 Mail Truck'' *''6653 Highway Maintenance Truck'' *''6685 Fire Copter 1'' 1983: *''1592 Town Square'' *''1978 Town Value Pack'', a boundle including 6611 Fire Chief's Car, 6623 Police Car and 6624 Delivery Van. *''6307 Firemen'', minifigure set. *''6371 Service Station'', a Shell petrol station. While it wasn't released in North America, an Exxon-themed version was shown in an American catalogue. *''6374 Holiday Home'' *''6384 Police Station'' *''6606 Road Repair Set'' *''6609 Race Car'' *''6623 Police Car'' *''6624 Delivery Van'' *''6652 Construction Truck'' *''6654 Motorcycle Transport'' *''6683 Hamburger Stand'' *''6692 Tractor Trailer'', a trailer truck with the LEGO logo on it. *''6695 Tanker Truck'', a tanker truck with the Shell logo on it. 1984: *''105 Canada Post Truck'', a promotional set including a post truck with the canadian flag on it, available to the general public at Canada Post outlets across Canada. *''6002 Town Mini-Figures'' *''6308 Policemen'', minifigure set. *''6366 Fire & Rescue Squad'' *''6367 Semi Truck'' *''6373 Motorcycle Shop'' *''6391 Cargo Center'' *''6601 Ice Cream Cart'' *''6621 Fire Truck'' *''6622 Mailman on Motorcycle'' *''6628 Construction Workers'' *''6655 Auto & Tire Repair'' *''6684 Police Patrol Squad'' *''6686 Backhoe'' *''6694 Car with Camper'' *''6696 Fuel Tanker'', the American version of 6695 Tanker Truck, with the Shell logo replaced by the Exxon logo. 1985: *''00 Special Offer'', a boundle including 6604 Formula-I Racer, 6621 Fire Truck and 6630 Bucket Loader. *''106 UNICEF Van'', a promotional set including a mini-van with the UNICEF logo on it. *''107 Canada Post Mail Truck'', a promotional set including a post truck with the canadian flag on it, only available to employees of the Canada Post. *''1525 LEGO Container Lorry'', a truck with the Lego logo on it. *''1552 Maersk Line Container Truck'', including a container with the Maersk logo on it. *''1966 Car Repair Shop'' (Race) *''1967 LEGOLAND Town System Value Pack'', a boundle including 6633 Family Car, 6653 Highway Maintenance Truck and 6656 Tow Truck. *''1997 Town Value Pack', a boundle including 6604 Formula-I Racer, 6622 Mailman on Motorcycle, 6633 Family Car. *''6368 Jet Airliner'' (Airport) *''6369 Auto Workshop'' *''6370 Weekend Home'' *''6377 Delivery Center'' *''6385 Fire House-I'' *''6392 Airport'' (Airport) *''6450 Mobile Police Truck'' *''6480 Hook and Ladder Truck'' *''6603 Shovel Truck'' *''6604 Formula-I Racer'' (Race) *''6631 Steam Shovel'' *''6632 Tactical Patrol Truck'' *''6633 Family Car'' *''6656 Tow Truck'' *''6657 Fire Patrol Copter'' *''6682 Cement Mixer'' *''6688 Ambulance'' *''6689 Post-Station'' *''6697 Rescue-I Helicopter'' 1986: *''1468 Petrol Tanker'', a promotional set including a tank truck with the Shell logo on it. *''1469 Helicopter'', a promotional set including an helicopter with the Shell logo on it. *''1470 Petrol Pumps and Garage Staff'', a promotional set including a Shell petrol station. *''1506 Town Value Pack'', a boundle including 1528 Dragster and 1572 Super Tow Truck. *''1528 Dragster'' (Race) *''1572 Super Tow Truck'' *''1589 TCS Promotional Set: TCS Shop'', a promotional re-release of 1590 ANWB Breakdown Assistance, only with the ANWB logo replaced by the TCS logo. *''6301 Town Mini-Figures'' *''6310 Road Plates, Junction'', supplementary set. *''6311 Road Plates, Curved'', supplementary set. *''6312 Road Plates, Straight'', supplementary set. *''6313 Road Plates, Cross'', supplementary set. *''6359 Horse Trailer'' *''6361 Mobile Crane'' *''6378 Service Station'', a Shell petrol station. *''6379 Riding Stable'' *''6386 Police Command Base'' *''6612 Fire Chief's Car'' *''6613 Telephone Booth'' *''6634 Stock Car'' (Race), a car with the Shell logo on it. *''6658 Bulldozer'' *''6659 T.V. Camera Crew'' *''6676 Mobile Command Unit'' *''6677 Motocross Racing'' *''6698 RV with Speedboat'' 1987: *''610 Rescue Helicopter'' *''1467 Race Car'' (Race), a race car with the Shell logo on it. *''1472 Holiday Home''. Re-released in 1989 as 6388 Holiday Home with Campervan. *''1484 Townhouses'', a promotional set for Weetabix. *''1496 Rally Car'' (Race) *''1497 Pitstop and Crew'' (Race) *''1509 Town Value Pack'', a boundle including 1496 Rally Car and 1497 Pitstop and Crew. *''6358 Snorkel Squad'' *''6360 Weekend Cottage'' *''6380 Emergency Treatment Center'' *''6381 Motor Speedway'' (Race) *''6388 Holiday Home with Campervan'' *''6393 Big Rig Truck Stop'' *''6501 Sport Convertible'' *''6502 Turbo Racer'' *''6521 Emergency Repair Truck'' *''6522 Highway Patrol'' *''6523 Red Cross'' *''6641 4-Wheelin' Truck'' *''6687 Turbo Prop I'' (Airport) *''6693 Refuse Collection Truck'' *''6699 Cycle Fix-It Shop'' 1988: *''611 Air Canada Jet Plane'', an airplane with the Air Canada logo on it. *''1490 Town Bank'' *''6309 Town Minifigures'' *''6315 Road Signs'', supplementary set. *''6349 Holiday Villa'' *''6356 Med-Star Rescue Plane'' *''6357 Stunt 'Copter N' Truck'' *''6394 Metro Park & Service Tower'' *''6395 Victory Lap Raceway'', a raceway featuring Shell logos. *''6503 Sprint Racer'', a single car identical to the ones from 6395 Victory Lap Raceway. *''6504 Tractor'' *''6505 Fire Chief's Car'' *''6524 Blizzard Blazer'' *''6590 Vacation Camper'' *''6642 Police Helicopter'' *''6643 Fire Chief's Truck'' *''6674 Crane Truck'' *''6675 Road & Trail 4 X 4'' *''6680 Ambulance'' 1989: *''1489 Mobile Car Crane'' *''1515 Town Value Pack'' (Race), a boundle including 1517 Race Car and the exclusive 1518 Race Car Repair. *''1517 Race Car'' (Race) *''1898 Weetabix Dragster'', a promotional set from Weetabix. *''1952 Dairy Tanker'', a promotional set including a truck with the MD Foods logo on it. *''1974 Flyercracker U.S.A.'' (Airport) *''6387 Coastal Rescue Base'' *''6481 Construction Crew'' *''6482 Rescue Helicopter'' *''6506 Precinct Cruiser'' *''6507 Mini Dumper'' *''6526 Red Line Racer'' *''6527 Tipper Truck'' *''6528 Sand Storm Racer'' (Race) *''6660 Hook & Haul Wrecker'' *''6661 Mobile TV Studio'' *''6671 Utility Repair Lift'' 1990: *''1630 Helicopter'' (Airport) *''1631 Black Race Car'' (Race) *''1632 Speedboat'' *''1633 Front-End Loader'' *''1665 Dual FX Racers'' (Race) *''1682 Space Shuttle'' (Airport). Notably including the "NASA" logo, rather than fictional space companies. *''1690 Colgate Helicopter'' (Airport), a re-release of 1630 Helicopter, boundled with a Colgate toothpaste. *''1876 Soil Scooper'' *''1973 Emirates Airliner'' (Airport), an airplane labled with the logo of real-life company Emirates Airlines. *''6354 Pursuit Squad'' *''6355 Derby Trotter'' *''6375 Trans Air Carrier'' *''6376 Breezeway Café''. Re-released in 2002 in the Legends series as 10037 Breezeway Café. *''6396 International Jetport'' (Airport/Flight) *''6399 Airport Shuttle'' (Airport). Notably the hamburger stand has the same logo as 6683 Hamburger Stand, supposedly being of the same chain. *''6508 Wave Racer'' *''6529 Ultra Lite I'' (Airport) *''6592 Vacation Hideaway'' *''6644 Road Rebel'' *''6672 Safari Off-Road Vehicle'' *''6673 Solo Trainer'' (Airport) 1991: *''1581 Arla Milk Delivery Truck'', a promotional set including many Arla stickers. *''1611 Dune Buggy'' (Race) *''1656 Evacuation Team'' *''1896 Trauma Team'' (RSQ911) *''6347 Monorail Accessory Track'', supplementary set for 6399 Airport Shuttle and the Space set 6990 Monorail Transport System. *''6352 Cargomaster Crane'' *''6353 Coastal Cutter'' (Nautica) *''6389 Fire Control Center'' (RSQ911) *''6430 Night Patroller'' *''6440 Jetport Fire Squad'' (Airport) *''6509 Red Devil Racer'' (Race), released in North America as 1477 Red Race Car Number 3 within 1476 5 Item Bonus Pack. *''6510 Mud Runner'' (Race) *''6531 Flame Chaser'' (RSQ911) *''6532 Diesel Dumper'' *''6540 Pier Police'' (Nautica) *''6541 Intercoastal Seaport'' (Nautica) *''6542 Launch & Load Seaport'' (Nautica) *''6593 Blaze Battler'' (RSQ911) *''6645 Street Sweeper'' *''6646 Screaming Patriot'' (Race) *''6669 Diesel Daredevil'' *''6679 Dark Shark'' (Nautica) 1992: *''1461 Turbo Force'' (Race) *''1693 Race Car'' (Race), a re-release of 1461 Turbo Force, without the enclosed minifigure. *''1750 Renault Race Car'' (Race), a promotional set based on Nigel Mansell's Williams F1 Renault. *''1772 Airport Container Truck'' (Airport), a promotional set. *''1774 Aircraft'' (Airport), a promotional re-release of 1973 Emirates Airliner with the Emirates references replaced by a fictional aircraft company. *''1890 Octan Racer'' (Race) *''6314 City People'', minifigure set. *''6346 Shuttle Launching Crew'' (Flight) *''6351 Surf N' Sail Camper'' *''6397 Gas N' Wash Express''. The first set to feature the fictional Octan gas company. Re-released in 2001 as 6472 Gas N' Wash Express, part of the City Center series. *''6401 Seaside Cabana'' (Paradisa) *''6405 Sunset Stables'' (Paradisa) *''6411 Sand Dollar Cafe'' (Paradisa) *''6416 Poolside Paradise'' (Paradisa) *''6419 Rolling Acres Ranch'' (Paradisa) *''6511 Rescue Runabout'' (RSQ911) *''6512 Landscape Loader'' *''6530 Sport Coupe'' *''6533 Police 4 X 4'' *''6534 Beach Bandit'' *''6551 Chequered Flag 500'' (Race) *''6594 Gas Transit'' *''6648 Mag Racer'' (Race) *''6662 Back Hoe'' *''6668 Recycle Truck'' *''6670 Rescue Rig'' 1993: *''1993 Race Value Pack'', a boundle including the exclusive sets 1990 Octan F1 Race Car, 1991 Racing Pickup and 1992 Dragsters. *''1687 Midnight Transport'' (Airport) *''1958 Windsurfer'' *''1959 Ultra-Light'' (Airport) *''6342 Beach Rescue Chopper'' (Flight) *''6344 Jet Speed Justice'' (Rescue) *''6345 Aerial Acrobats'' (Airport) *''6398 Central Precinct HQ'' (Rescue) *''6403 Paradise Playground'' (Paradisa) *''6409 Island Arcade'' (Paradisa) *''6513 Glade Runner'' (Race) *''6536 Aero Hawk'' (Flight) *''6539 Victory Cup Racers'' (Race) *''6552 Rocky River Retreat'' *''6595 Surf Shack'' *''6663 Wave Rebel'' (Race) *''6664 Chopper Cops'' (Rescue) *''6667 Pothole Patcher'' *''6670 Rescue Rig'' 1994: *''1560 Glory Glider'' (Airport), a promotional set part of the "Lego Stunt Club" line. *''1561 Stunt Chopper'' (Airport), a promotional set part of the "Lego Stunt Club" line. *''1562 Wave Jumper'', a promotional set part of the "Lego Stunt Club" line. *''1563 Track Blaster'', a promotional set part of the "Lego Stunt Club" line. *''1710 Snow Scooter'' (Rescue), later re-released as 1730 Snow Scooter. *''1720 Cactus Canyon Pack'', a boundle including the exclusive sets 1740 Kayak, 1741 Car and 1742 Van. *''1721 Sandypoint Marina Value Pack'', a boundle including 1790 Shark Fisherman, 1791 Windsurfer & Van and 1792 Pleasure Cruiser. *''1730 Snow Scooter'' *''1775 Aircraft'' (Airport), also known as 1775 Jet and Tower, a promotional set released with TWA and Qantas airlines. Also available in the US from LEGO Shop at Home. *''1786 Jailbreak Joe'' *''1790 Shark Fisherman'' *''1791 Windsurfer & Van'' *''1791 Windsurfer & Van'' *''6340 Hook & Ladder'' (Rescue) *''6341 Gas N' Go Flyer'' (Flight) *''6348 Surveillance Squad'' (Rescue) *''6350 Pizza To Go''. Re-released in 2002 in the Legends series as 10036 Pizza To Go. *''6402 Sidewalk Café'' (Paradisa) *''6410 Cabana Beach'' (Paradisa) *''6483 Coastal Patrol'' (Rescue) *''6514 Trail Ranger'' *''6515 Stunt Copter'' (Flight) *''6537 Hydro Racer'' (Race) *''6538 Rebel Roadster'' (Race) *''6543 Sail N' Fly Marina'' *''6561 Hot Rod Club'' (Race) *''6571 Flame Fighters'' (Rescue) *''6665 River Runners'' *''6666 Ambulance'' 1995: *''22 Divertimento al Cubo'', an Italian boundle including 6402 Sidewalk Cafe (Paradisa), 1761 Paradisa Speedboat (Paradisa) and 5810 Vanity Fun (a Belville set). *''23 Divertimento Al Cubo'', an Italian boundle including 1760 Go-Cart, 6649 Street Sweeper and 6665 River Runners. *''1760 Go-Cart'' (Race), also released as 1762 Hot Wheels. *''1761 Paradisa Motorboat'' (Paradisa) *''1807 Santa Claus and Sleigh'', a seasonal-themed set. *''1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry'', a promotional set including a truck with the Maersk logo on it. *''2140 Roadside Recovery and Tow Truck'', a promotional set including vehicles with the ANWB logo on them. *''5125 Launch Command Accessories'' (Launch Command), supplementary set. *''6336 Launch Response Unit'' (Launch Command) *''6338 Hurricane Harbor'' (Rescue) *''6339 Shuttle Launch Pad'' (Launch Command) *''6414 Dolphin Point'' (Paradisa) *''6516 Moon Walker'' (Launch Command) *''6544 Shuttle Transcon 2'' (Launch Command) *''6562 Gas Stop Shop'' *''6596 Wave Master'' (Race) *''6614 Launch Evac 1'' (Launch Command) *''6639 Raven Racer'' (Race) *''6649 Street Sweeper'' 1996: *''1773 Airline Maintenance Vehicle with Trailer'' (Airport), a promotional set. *''1808 Light Aircraft and Ground Support'' (Airport), a promotional set. *''1815 Paradisa Lifeguard'' (Paradisa) *''1817 Forest Flyer'' (Airport) *''1818 Aircraft'' (Airport), a promotional set. *''1821 Rally Racers'' (Race) *''1854 House with Roof-Windows'', a promotional set. *''6316 Flags and Fences'', supplementary set. *''6317 Trees and Flowers'', supplementary set. *''6318 Flowers, Trees and Fences'', supplementary set. *''6319 Trees and Fences'', supplementary set. *(Unreleased)6500 Holiday Village *''6331 Patriot Jet'' (Flight) *''6335 Indy Transport'' (Race) *''6337 Fast Track Finish'' (Race) *''6404 Carriage Ride'' (Paradisa) *''6418 Country Club'' (Paradisa) *''6517 Water Jet'' (Race) *''6518 Baja Buggy'' *''6535 Dumper'' *''6545 Search N' Rescue'' (Rescue) *''6546 Slick Racer'' (Race) *''6563 Gator Landing'' *''6581 Dig N' Dump'' *''6598 Metro PD Station'' (Rescue) *''6625 Speed Trackers'' (Rescue) 1997: *''1782 Discovery Station'' (Divers) *''2147 Dragon Fly'' (Airport), a promotional set given by British Airways during flights. *''2148 LEGO Truck'', a truck with the LEGO logo on it. It was later re-released as 10156 LEGO Truck. *''2149 Color Line Container Truck'', a promotional set including a truck with the Color Line logo on it. *''2554 Formula 1 Pit Stop'' (Race), a promotional set including a flag with the Shell logo on it. *''2849 Helicopter'' (Airport) *''2870 Paradisa Barbeque'' (Paradisa) *''2871 Diver and Shark'' (Divers), a promotional set. *''2880 Open-Top Jeep'' *''2881 Parking Gate Attendant'' *''2882 Speedboat'' *''2883 Boat'' *''2884 Microlight'' (Airport) *''2885 Ice Cream Stand'' *''2886 Formula 1 Racing Car'' (Race) *''6400 Go-Kart'', also released as 6406 Go-Kart and later re-released as 1096 Race Buggy in the Extream Team series. *''6417 Show Jumping Event'' (Paradisa) *''6489 Seaside Holiday Cottage'' (Paradisa) *''6547 Fun Fair'' (Paradisa) *''6548 Octan Gas Station'' (Race) Lego Town Jr. 1997: *''6320 T-Road Plates'', supplementary set. *''6321 Curved Road Plates'', supplementary set. *''6322 Straight Road Plates'', supplementary set. *''6323 Cross Road Plates'', supplementary set. *''6400 Go-Kart'' (Race), also released as 6406 Go-Kart and later as 1096 Race Buggy in the Extreme Team series. *''6407 Fire Chief'' *''6486 Fire Engine'' *''6441 Deep Reef Refuge'' (Divers) *''6442 Sting Ray Explorer'' (Divers) *''6444 Outback Airstrip'' (Outback) *''6487 Mountain Rescue'' (Outback) *''6490 Amazon Crossing'' (Outback) *''6549 Roadblock Runners'' *''6550 Outback Racer'' (Outback) *''6553 Crisis News Crew'' (Outback) *''6554 Blaze Brigade'' *''6555 Sea Hunter'' (Divers) *''6556 Scuba Squad'' (Divers) *''6557 Treasure Hunters'' (Divers) *''6558 Shark Cage Cove'' (Divers) *''6559 Deep Sea Bounty'' (Divers) *''6560 Diving Expedition Explorer'' (Divers) *''6564 Recycle Truck'' *''6565 Construction Crew'' *''6566 Bank'' *''6599 Shark Attack'' (Divers) 1998: *''1612 Victory Racer'' (Race) *''2532 Aircraft and Ground Crew'' (Airport), a promotional set also known as 2532 Passenger Jet with Fuel Tanker. *''2535 Formula 1 Racer'' (Race), a promotional set promoted by Shell. *''2536 Jetski'' (Divers), a promotional set. *''2537 Raft'' (Extreme Team), a promotional set, promoted by Shell. *''2887 Petrol Station Attendant and Pump'' *''2962 Res-Q Lifeguard'' (Res-Q) *''2963 Desert Racer'' (Extreme Team) *''3056 Go-Kart'' (Race) *''3302 Field Bases'' (Football) *''3303 Goals and Linesmen'' (Football), a promotional set promoted by Shell. *''3304 Dutch Footballer'' (Football), a promotional minifigure set promoted by Shell. *''3305 World Footballer'' (Football) *''3306 Goalkeepers'' (Football) *''3308 Side Stand'' (Football), a soccer stadium stand, featuring the Lego System and Shell logos as sponsors. *''3309 Head Stand'' (Football), a soccer stadium stand, featuring the Lego System and Shell logos as sponsors. *''3310 Press Box'' (Football) *''3311 Television Tower'' (Football) *''3312 Paramedic Unit'' (Football) *''3313 Lighting Towers'' (Football), a promotional set. *''3314 Police Unit'' (Football) *''3317 German Footballer'' (Football) *''3318 English Footballer'' (Football) *''3320 Austrian Footballer'' (Football) *''3323 German Footballer and Ball'' (Football) *''3324 World Footballer and Ball'' (Football) *''3442 LEGOLAND California Truck'', a recolored version of 2148 LEGO Truck. *''4304 Chopper Cop'', a promotional set, later released in the regular line as 6324 Chopper Cop. *''5389 Divers Accessories'' (Divers), supplementary set. *''6327 Turbo Champs'' *''6330 Cargo Center'' *''6332 Command Post Central'' re-released in 2002 as 6636 Police Headquarters. *''6326 Town Folks'', minifigure set. *''6415 Res-Q Jet-Ski'' (Race), later re-released as 6428 Wave Saver and as 1097 RES-Q Runner. *''6420 Mail Carrier'' *''6422 Telephone Repair'' *''6431 Road Rescue'' (Res-Q) *''6445 Emergency Evac'' (Res-Q) *''6451 River Response'' (Res-Q) *''6462 Aerial Recovery'' (Res-Q) *''6473 Res-Q Cruiser'' (Res-Q) *''6479 Emergency Response Center'' (Res-Q) *''6567 Speed Splash'' (Extreme Team) *''6568 Drag Race Rally'' (Extreme Team) *''6572 Wind Runners'' (Extreme Team) *''6580 Land Jet 7'' (Extreme Team) *''6582 Daredevil Flight Squad'' (Extreme Team) *''6584 Extreme Team Challenge'' (Extreme Team) *''6585 Hang Glider'' (Extreme Team) *''6589 Radical Racer'' (Extreme Team), later re-released as 1098 Hang Glider. Lego City Center 1999: *''1029 Milk Delivery Truck'', a promotional set including a milk truck with Tine logos on it. *''1068 Air Patrol'' (Extreme Team) *''1070 Stunt Flyer'' (Extreme Team) *''1088 Road Burner'' (Extreme Team) *''1180 Space Port Moon Buggy'' (Space Port), also relased as 1265 Moon Buggy and as 3068 Radar Buggy. *''1181 Space Port Spacecraft'' (Space Port), also released as 1181 Spacecraft and as 3069 Cosmic Wing *''1188 Fire Formula'' (Extreme Team) *''1189 Rocket Boat'' (Extreme Team) *''1190 Retro Buggy'' (Extreme Team) *''1191 Try Bird'' (Extreme Team) *''1246 Helicopter'' *''1247 Patrol Car'' *''1248 Fire Boat'' *''1249 Tri-Motorbike'' *''1250 Dragster'' (Race), a race car with the Shell logo on it. *''1251 Go Cart'', including a go-cart with the Shell logo on its spoiler. *''1252 Shell Tanker'', including a tank truck with the Shell logo on it. *''1253 Shell Race Car Transporter'', including a truck and a race car with Shell logos on them. The car also has the Ferrari logo. *''1254 Shell Convenience Store'', a promotional Shell-themed set. *''1255 Shell Car Wash'', a promotional set including a car wash with the Shell logo on it. *''1256 Shell Service Station'', a promotional set including a Shell gas station and a small Ferrari car. *''2531 Rescue Chopper'' *''2584 Biker Bob'' *''2769 Aircraft and Boat'' *''2774 Red Tiger'' (Airport), a promotional set released with airlines including SAS, Qantas and United Airlines. *''3066 Cosmos Glider'' (Space Port) *''3067 Test Shuttle'' (Space Port) *''3438 McDonald's Restaurant'', a fast food restaurant with the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McDonalds McDonald's logos on it. *''3911 Astronaut Key Chain'' (Space Port) *''5313 Spaceport Accessories'' (Space Port), supplementary set. *''6425 TV Chopper'' *''6429 Blaze Responder'' *''6432 Speedway Transport'' *''6433 Coastwatch'' *''6434 Roadside Repair'' *''6435 Coast Guard HQ'' *''6436 Go-Kart'', also released as 6498 Go-Kart. *''6437 Beach Buggy'' *''6446 Crane Truck'' *''6447 Dumper'' *''6452 Mini Rocket Launcher'' (Space Port) *''6453 Com-Link Cruiser'' (Space Port) *''6454 Countdown Cruiser'' (Space Port) *''6455 Space Simulation Station'' (Space Port) *''6456 Mission Control'' (Space Port) *''6457 Astronaut'' (Space Port) *''6458 Satellite'' (Space Port) *''6459 Fuel Truck'' (Space Port) *''6460 Space Port Set'' (Space Port) *''6461 Surveillance Chopper'' (Space Port) *''6463 Lunar Rover'' (Space Port) *''6464 Super Rescue Complex'' *''6465 Space Port Jet'' (Space Port) *''6467 Power Pitstop'' *''6469 Space Port Value Pack'' (Space Port), a boundle including 6465 Space Port Jet, 6452 Mini Rocket Launcher and 6458 Satellite. 2000: *''1177 Santa's Truck'', a seasonal-themed promotional set, including a truck with Coca-Cola stickers on it. *''1196 Racing Cyclist'', a promotional set including a cyclist minifigure with the Telekom logo on its chest. *''1197 Racer with Camera Crew'', a promotional set including the cyclist from 1196 Racing Cyclist plus extra parts. *''1198 Team Telekom'', a promotional set featuring cyclist minifigures with the Telekom logo on their chest. *''1272 Blue Racer'' (Race), also released as 1282 Blue Racer and 6618 Blue Racer. *''1273 Red Four Wheel Driver'' (Race), also released as 1283 Red Four Wheel Driver and 6619 Red Four Wheel Driver. *''1284 Green Buggy'' (Race), also released as 6707 Green Buggy. *''1285 Yellow Tiger'' (Race) *''1294 Fire Helicopter'', a promotional set packaged with Kabaya sweets in Japan. *''1295 Water Rider'', a promotional set packaged with Kabaya sweets in Japan. *''1296 Land Scooper'', a promotional set packaged with Kabaya sweets in Japan. *''1297 Speed Patroller'', a promotional set packaged with Kabaya sweets in Japan. *''3058 Busy City: Master Builders'', also including a 48-page book. *''3059 Mars Mission: Master Builders'' (Space Port) *''3350 Three Minifigure Pack - City 1'' *''3439 Spy Runner'' (Airport) *''3918 Coast Girl Key Chain'' *''3952 Police Officer Key Chain'' *''6423 Mini Tow Truck'' *''6471 4WD Police Patrol'' *''6470 Mini Dump Truck'' *''6474 4-Wheeled Front Shovel'' *''6478 Fire Station'' *''6519 Turbo Tiger'' (Race) *''6520 Mobile Outpost'' (Arctic) *''6569 Polar Explorer'' (Arctic), a boundle of two sets: 6578 Polar Explorer and 6586 Polar Scout. *(Unreleased)6570 Snowmobile (Arctic) *''6573 Arctic Expedition'' (Arctic) *''6575 Polar Base'' (Arctic) *(Unreleased)6576 Sledge (Arctic) *''6577 Snow Scooter'' (Arctic) *''6578 Polar Explorer'' (Arctic) *''6579 Ice Surfer'' (Arctic) *''6586 Polar Scout'' (Arctic) *''6600 Highway Construction'' *''6602 Scorpion Buggy'' (Race) *''6616 Rocket Dragster'' (Race) *''6617 Tough Truck Rally'' (Race) *''6626 Snowmobile'' (Arctic), a re-release of 6577 Snow Scooter, without a front decal. *''6713 Grip 'n' Go Challenge'' (Race) *''6714 Speed Dragster'' (Race) 2001: *''1100 Sky Pirates'' (Airport), a promotional set. *''2718 Aircraft and Ground Crew'' (Airport), a re-release of 2532 Aircraft and Ground Crew, only featuring different stickers. Lego World City 2002: *''1149 Air Police'', a promotional set. *''4108 T-Junction Road Plate'', supplementary set. *''4110 Straight Road Plate'', supplementary set. *''4111 Cross Road Plate'', supplementary set. 2003: *''3383 Chef'' (Trains), a promotional minifigure set, found in the Chupa Chups Egg with Surprise Set. *''3384 Train Worker'' (Trains), a promotional minifigure set, found in the Chupa Chups Egg with Surprise Set. *''3385 Conductor Charlie'' (Trains), a promotional minifigure set, found in the Chupa Chups Egg with Surprise Set. *''4511 High Speed Train'' (Trains) *''4512 Cargo Train'' (Trains) *''4513 Grand Central Station'' (Trains) *''4514 Cargo Crane'' (Trains) *''7030 Squad Car'' *''7031 Helicopter'' *''7032 Highway Patrol & Undercover Van'' *''7033 Armored Car Action'' *''7034 Surveillance Truck'' *''7035 Police HQ'' *''7045 Hovercraft Hideout'' *''7047 Coast Watch HQ'' *''10027 Train Engine Shed'' (Trains) *''10028 Train Level Crossing'' (Trains) 2004: *''4032 Passenger Plane'' *''7042 Dune Patrol'' *''7043 Firefighter'' *''7044 Rescue Chopper'' *''7046 Fire Command Craft'' *''7214 Sea Plane'' *''10157 High Speed Train Locomotive'' (Trains) *''10158 High Speed Train Car'' (Trains) *''10159 City Airport'' (Airport), a slightly redesigned version of 6597 Century Skyway. 2005: *''65801 Trains Value Pack'' (Trains), a boundle including 4512 Cargo Train, 4514 Cargo Crane, plus the Train supplementary sets 4515 Straight Rails and 4520 Curved Rails. Lego City 2005: *''4778 Airline Promotional Set'' *''4912 Police Jet Ski'', a promotional set. *''5532 Fire Car'' *''7235 Police Motorcycle'' *''7236 Police Car'' *''7237 Police Station'' *''7238 Fire Helicopter'' *''7239 Fire Truck'' *''7240 Fire Station'' *''7241 Fire Car'' *''7242 Street Sweeper'' *''7243 Construction Site'' *''7244 Speedboat'' *''7245 Prisoner Transport'' *''7246 Mini Digger'' *''7248 Digger'' *''7249 XXL Mobile Crane'' *''7266 Fireman'', a promotional minifigure set. *''7267 Paramedic'', a promotional set. *''7280 Straight & Crossroad Plates'', supplementary set. *''7281 T-Junction & Curved Road Plates'', supplementary set. *''7324 LEGO City Advent Calendar'', including a small set for each day of December up to Christmas. Other such sets were released annually. *''7344 Dump Truck'' *''65743 Value Pack'', a boundle including 7242 Street Sweeper, 7246 Mini Digger and 7248 Digger. *''65777 City Fire Value Pack'', a boundle including 7238 Fire Helicopter, 7239 Fire Truck, 7240 Fire Station and 7241 Fire Car. Later re-released as 66174 Fire Value Pack. *''65799 City Fire Value Pack', a boundle including 7043 Firefighter, 7238 Fire Helicopter, 7239 Fire Truck, 7240 Fire Station and 7241 Fire Car. *''65800 City Collection'', a boundle including 7242 Street Sweeper, 7243 Construction Site, 7248 Digger and 7249 XXL Mobile Crane. *''K7237 Police Collection'', a boundle including 7235 Police Motorcycle, 7236 Police Car, 7237 Police Station and 7245 Prisoner Transport. *''K7240 Complete Fire Collection'', a boundle including 7238 Fire Helicopter, 7239 Fire Truck, 7240 Fire Station and 7241 Fire Car. 2006: *''2928 Airline Promotional Set'' (Airport) *''7890 Ambulance'' *''7891 Airport Firetruck'' (Airport) *''7892 Hospital'' *''7893 Passenger Plane'' (Airport) *''7894 Airport'' (Airport). Also an alternate "ANA Version" was also released. *''7895 Switching Tracks'' (Trains), supplementary set. *''7896 Straight & Curved Rails'' (Trains), supplementary set. *''7897 Passenger Train'' (Trains) *''7898 Cargo Train Deluxe'' (Trains) *''7899 Police Boat'' *''7900 Heavy Loader'' *''7901 Airplane Mechanic'' (Airport) *''7902 Doctor's Car'' *''7903 Rescue Helicopter'' *''7904 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''7905 Building Crane'' *''66116 City Emergency Service Vehicles'', a boundle including 7235 Police Motorcycle, 7236 Police Car, 7245 Prisoner Transport, 7890 Ambulance, 7902 Doctor's Car and 7903 Helicopter Rescue. *''66156 City Exclusive Pack'' (Airport), a boundle including 7894 Airport, 7903 Helicopter Rescue, 7891 Airport Firetruck and 7901 Airplane Mechanic. *''K7895 Oval Track for RC Trains'', a supplemenary boundle including two 7896 Straight & Curved Rails and one 7895 Switching Tracks. *''K7896 Deluxe Track for RC Trains'', a supplementary boundle including three 7895 Switching Tracks and three 7896 Straight & Curved Rails. 2007: *''2064 Rescue Plane'', a promotional set. *''4933 Street Sweeper'' *''4934 Police Swamp Boat'' *''4936 Doc & Patient'' *''4937 Life Guard'' *''4938 Fire 4x4'', a promotional set for McDonald's. *''4991 Police Helicopter'', a promotional set. *''4992 Fire Boat'' *''5531 Police Motorcycle'' *''7734 Cargo Plane'' *''7741 Police Helicopter'' *''7906 Fireboat'' *''7907 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue'' *''7944 Fire Hovercraft'' *''7945 Fire Station'' *''7990 Cement Mixer'' *''7991 Recycle Truck'' *''7992 Container Stacker'' *''7993 Service Station'' *''7994 Harbour'' *''7996 Train Rail Crossing for RC Trains'' (Trains), supplementary set. *''7997 Train Station'' (Trains) *''7998 Heavy Hauler'' *''66175 Rescue Pack'', a boundle including 7236 Police Car, 7238 Fire Helicopter, 7890 Ambulance and 7944 Fire Hovercraft. *''66177 Rescue Pack'', a boundle including 7944 Fire Hovercraft, 7238 Fire Helicopter and 7890 Ambulance. *''66193 City Super Pack'', a boundle including 7890 Ambulance, 7892 Hospital, 7902 Doctor's Car and 7903 Helicopter Rescue. *''66194 City Super Pack'', a boundle including 7246 Mini Digger, 7248 Digger, 7990 Cement Mixer and 7905 Building Crane. *''66195 City Super Pack'', a boundle including 7241 Fire Car, 7238 Fire Helicopter, 7945 Fire Station, 7239 Fire Truck and 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue. *''66239 Train Super Set'', a boundle including 7895 Switching Tracks, 7896 Straight & Curved Rails, 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe and 7997 Train Station. *''K7890 Rescue Collection'', a boundle including 7890 Ambulance, 7892 Hospital, 7902 Doctor's Car and 7903 Helicopter Rescue. *''K7891 City Airport Collection'' (Airport), a boundle including 7891 Airport Firetruck, 7893 Passenger Plane, 7894 Airport and 7901 Airplane Mechanic. It was also released as K7894 City Airport Collection. *''K7906 Ultimate Firefighter Collection'', a boundle including 7238 Fire Helicopter, 7239 Fire Truck, 7906 Fireboat, 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue, 7944 Fire Hovercraft and 7945 Fire Station. *''K7945 Firefighter Collection'', a boundle including 7238 Fire Helicopter, 7239 Fire Truck, 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue, 7944 Fire Hovercraft and 7945 Fire Station 2008: *''2230 Helicopter and Raft'', a promotional set. *''4210 Coast Guard Platform'' *(Unreleased)4897 Police Trike *''4898 Coast Guard Boat'' *''4900 Fire Helicopter'' *''4914 Fire Chief's Car'' *''4999 Vestas Wind Turbine'', a promotional set including a wind turbine with the Vestas logo on it. *''5610 Builder'' *''5611 Public Works'' *''5612 Police Officer'' *''5613 Firefighter'' *''5620 Street Cleaner'' *''5621 Coast Guard Kayak'' *''5625 Police 4x4'' *''5626 Coast Guard Bike'' *''5627 Dozer'', a promotional set. *''7632 Crawler Crane'' *''7633 Construction Site'' *''7635 4WD with Horse Trailer'' *''7685 Dozer'' *''7723 Police Seaplane'' *''7724 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''7726 Coast Guard Truck with Speed Boat'' *''7731 Mail Van'' *''7732 Air Mail'' *''7733 Truck & Forklift'' *''7736 Coast Guard Quad Bike'' *''7737 Coast Guard 4WD & Jet Scooter'' *''7738 Coast Guard Helicopter & Life Raft'' *''7739 Coast Guard Patrol Boat & Tower'' *''7743 Police Command Center'' *''7744 Police Headquarters'' *''7746 Single-Drum Roller'' *''20002 4x4 Fire Truck'', a promotional set. *''66246 International Police Value Pack'', a boundle including 7235 Police Motorcycle, 7245 Prisoner Transport and 7743 Police Command Center. *''66247 Emergency Services Value Pack'', a boundle including 7741 Police Helicopter, 7890 Ambulance'' and 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue. *''66255 City Super Pack'', a boundle including 7235 Police Motorcycle, 7236 Police Car, 7741 Police Helicopter, 7890 Ambulance, 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue and 7945 Fire Station. *''66256 City Vehicles Value Pack'', a boundle including 7990 Cement Mixer, 7991 Recycle Truck, 7733 Truck & Forklift and 7242 Street Sweeper. *''66257 City Police Value Pack'', a boundle including 7235 Police Motorcycle, 7236 Police Car, 7741 Police Helicopter and 7744 Police Headquarters. *''66258 City Value Pack'', a boundle including 7990 Cement Mixer, 7991 Recycle Truck and 7993 Service Station. *''66260 Air Freight Value Pack'', a boundle including 7733 Truck & Forklift, 7734 Cargo Plane and 7992 Container Stacker. *''66282 City Police Value Pack'', a boundle including 7245 Prisoner Transport and 7741 Police Helicopter. *''66290 City Coast Guard Value Pack'', a boundle including 4210 Coast Guard Platform, 7736 Coast Guard Quad Bike, 7737 Coast Guard 4WD & Jet Scooter and 7738 Coast Guard Helicopter & Life Raft. *''66306 Coast Guard Superpack'', a boundle including 7736 Coast Guard Quad Bike, 7737 Coast Guard 4WD & Jet Scooter and 7738 Coast Guard Helicopter & Life Raft. *''K5613 City Fire Station Collection'', a boundle including 5613 Firefighter, 7239 Fire Truck, 7241 Fire Car, 7906 Fireboat, 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue, 7944 Fire Hovercraft, 7945 Fire Station. *''K7734 Cargo Transport Collection'', a boundle including 7731 Mail Van, 7732 Air Mail, 7733 Truck & Forklift and 7734 Cargo Plane. *''K7741 City Police Collection'', a boundle including 7741 Police Helicopter, 7743 Police Command Center and 7744 Police Headquarters. *''K7744 Ultimate City Police Collection'', a boundle including 5612 Police Officer, 7245 Prisoner Transport, 7236 Police Car, 7743 Police Command Center, 7744 Police Headquarters and 7235 Police Motorcycle. 2009: *''3177 Small Car'' *''3178 Seaplane'' (Airport) *''3179 Repair Truck'' *''3180 Tank Truck'' *''4899 Mini Tractor'', a promotional set. *''5642 Tipper Truck'' *''7630 Front-End Loader'' *''7631 Dump Truck'' *''7633 Construction Site'' *''7634 Tractor'' *''7636 Combine Harvester'' *''7637 Farm'' *''7638 Tow Truck'' *''7639 Camper'' *''7641 City Corner'' *''7642 Garage'' *''7643 Air Show Plane'' (Airport) *''7685 Dozer'' *''7686 Helicopter Transporter'' *''7687 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''7747 Wind Turbine Transport'' *''8398 BBQ Stand'' *''8401 LEGO City Minifigure Collection'' *''8402 Sports Car'' *''30000 Doctor's Car'', a promotional set. *''30001 Fireman's Car'' *''30002 Police Boat'', a promotional set. *''30003 Steam Roller'', a promotional set. *''66305 City Superpack'', a boundle including 7743 Police Command Center, 7235 Police Motorcycle and 7245 Prisoner Transport. *''66307 City Value Pack'', a boundle including 7245 Prisoner Transport, 7732 Air Mail and 8401 LEGO City Minifigure Collection. *''66329 City Superpack 3 in 1'', a boundle including 7236 Police Car, 7741 Police Helicopter and 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue. *''2853301 City Transport Collection'', a boundle including 7638 Tow Truck, 7641 City Corner, 7642 Garage, 7686 Helicopter Transporter and 8402 Sports Car. *''2853302 City Construction Collection'', a boundle including 7630 Front-End Loader, 7631 Dump Truck, 7633 Construction Site and 7685 Dozer. *''K8882 LEGO Power Functions Train Accessories Pack'' (Trains), a supplementary set. 2010: *''2824 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''3181 Passenger Plane'' (Airport) *''3182 Airport'' (Airport) *''3221 LEGO Truck'', a truck with the LEGO logo on it. *''3222 Helicopter and Limousine'' (Airport) *''3658 Helicopter Pursuit'' *''7206 Fire Helicopter'' *''7207 Fire Boat'' *''7208 Fire Station'' *''7213 Off-Road Fire Truck & Fireboat'' *''7279 Police Minifigure Collection'' *''7285 Police Dog Unit'' *''7287 Police Boat'' *''7498 Police Station'' *''7566 Farmer'' *''7567 Traveller'' (Airport) *''7684 Pig Farm & Tractor'' *''7688 Sports Plane'' (Airport), a promotional set. *''7848 Toys "R" Us Truck'', a recoloring of 3221 LEGO Truck with the Lego theme replaced by the Toys "R" Us theme, but also including a small store. *''7936 Level Crossing'' (Trains) *''7937 Train Station'' (Trains). Notably the set features a sticker that says "NEW truck in Town" with a picture of 3221 LEGO Truck. *''7938 Passenger Train'' (Trains) *''7939 Cargo Train'' (Trains) *''8403 City House'' *''8404 Public Transport'' *''30010 Fire Chief'', a promotional set. *''30011 Police Boat'', a promotional set. *''30012 Microlight'', a promotional set. *''30013 Police Quad Bike'', a promotional set. *''66330 City Superpack 5 in 1'', a boundle including 5620 Street Cleaner, 7632 Crawler Crane, 7746 Single-Drum Roller, 7990 Cement Mixer and 8401 LEGO City Minifigure Collection. *''66342 City Super Pack'', a boundle including 7213 Off-Road Fire Truck & Fireboat, 7241 Fire Car and 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue. *''66345 City Super Pack'', a boundle including 3177 Small Car, 7241 Fire Car, 7634 Tractor and 7638 Tow Truck. *''66358 City Super Pack 3 in 1'', a boundle including 7634 Tractor, 7635 4WD with Horse Trailer and 7684 Pig Farm & Tractor. *''66360 City Super Pack 4 in 1'', a boundle including 7207 Fire Boat, 7213 Off-Road Fire Truck & Fireboat, 7241 Fire Car and 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue. *''66362 City Super Pack 4 in 1'', a boundle including 3177 Small Car, 3179 Repair Truck, 8401 LEGO City Minifigure Collection and 8402 Sports Car. *''66363 City Super Pack 4 in 1'', a boundle including 7235 Police Motorcycle, 7236 Police Car, 7245 Prisoner Transport and 7741 Police Helicopter. *''66374 City Super Pack 4 in 1'', a boundle including 7895 Switching Tracks, 7896 Straight & Curved Rails, 7937 Train Station and 7939 Cargo Train. 2011: *''3365 Space Moon Buggy'' (Space) *''3366 Satellite Launch Pad'' (Space) *''3367 Space Shuttle'' (Space) *''3368 Space Centre'' (Space) *''3648 Police Chase'' *''3661 Bank & Money Transfer'' *''3677 Red Cargo Train'' (Trains) *''4431 Ambulance'' *''4433 Dirt Bike Transporter'' *''4641 Speed Boat'' *''4642 Fishing Boat'' *''4643 Power Boat Transporter'' *''4644 Marina'' *''4645 Harbour'' *''7286 Prisoner Transport'' *''7288 Mobile Police Unit'' *''7499 Flexible and Straight Tracks'' (Trains), a supplementary set. *''7553 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''7696 Airline Promotional Set'', a promotional set. *''30014 Police Helicopter'', a promotional set. *''30015 Jet Ski'', a promotional set. *(Unreleased)30016 Space Satellite (Space) *''66388 Police Super Pack'', a boundle including 7279 Police Minifigure Collection, 7285 Police Dog Unit, 7498 Police Station and 7235 Police Motorcycle. *''66389 City Super Pack'', a boundle including 7288 Mobile Police Unit, 7285 Police Dog Unit, 7279 Police Minifigure Collection, 7286 Prisoner Transport and 7741 Police Helicopter. 2012: *''3865 City Alarm'', a set part of the Lego Games series. *''4200 Mining 4x4'' *''4201 Loader and Tipper'' *''4202 Mining Truck'' *''4203 Excavator Transport'' *''4204 The Mine'' *''4205 Off-Road Command Centre'' *''4206 Recycling Truck'' *''4207 City Garage'' *''4208 4 x 4 Fire Truck'' *''4209 Fire Plane'' *''4427 Fire ATV'' *''4428 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''4429 Helicopter Rescue'' *''4430 Fire Transporter'' *''4432 Garbage Truck'' *''4434 Dump Truck'' *''4435 Car and Camper'' *''4436 Patrol Car'' *''4437 Police Pursuit'' *''4438 Robbers' Hideout'' *''4439 Heavy-Duty Helicopter'' *''4440 Forest Police Station'' *''4441 Police Dog Van'' *''4442 Glider'', a promotional set. *''4473 Police Helicopter'' *''30017 Police Boat'', a promotional set. *''30018 Police Microlight'', a promotional set. *''30019 Fire Helicopter'', a promotional set. *''30150 Racing Car'', a promotional set. *''30151 Mining Dozer'' *''30152 Mining Quad'' *''66412 City Police Twin-Pack'', a boundle including 7285 Police Dog Unit and 7741 Police Helicopter. *''66426 City Forest Fire Super Pack 3 in 1'', a boundle including 4208 4x4 Fire Truck, 4209 Fire Plane and 4427 Fire ATV. *''66427 City Police Super Pack 4 in 1'', a boundle including 4436 Patrol Car, 4437 Police Pursuit, 4439 Heavy-Duty Helicopter and 4441 Police Dog Van. *''66428 City Police Super Pack'', a boundle including 4436 Patrol Car, 7235 Police Motor-Cycle, 7279 Police Minifigure Collection and 7498 Police Station. *''853378 Firemen Minifigure Pack'' *''5000281 Chase McCain'', a promotional minifigure given away with the pre-order of the game Lego City Undercover. *''5001134 Mining Collection'', a boundle including 4200 Mining 4x4, 4201 Loader and Tipper, 4202 Mining Truck, 4203 Excavator Transport and 4204 The Mine. *''K4436 Police Collection'', a boundle including 4436 Patrol Car, 4437 Police Pursuit, 4439 Heavy Lift Helicopter, 4440 Forest Police Station, 4441 Police Dog Van and 853091 City Policeman Key Chain. 2013: *''60000 Fire Motorcycle'' *''60001 Fire Chief Car'' *''60002 Fire Truck'' *''60003 Fire Emergency'' *''60004 Fire Station'' *''60005 Fire Boat'' *''60006 Police ATV'' *''60007 High Speed Chase'', including a minifigure of Chase McCain, the protagonist of Lego City Undercover. *''60008 Museum Break-in'' *''60009 Helicopter Arrest'' *''60010 Fire Helicopter'' *''60011 Surfer Rescue'' *''60012 4x4 & Diving Boat'' *''60013 Coast Guard Helicopter'' *''60014 Coast Guard Patrol'' *''60015 Coast Guard Plane'' *''60016 Tanker Truck'' *''60017 Flatbed Truck'' *''60018 Cement Mixer'' *''60019 Stunt Plane'' *''60020 Cargo Truck'' *''60021 Cargo Heliplane'' *''60022 Cargo Terminal'' *''60023 City Starter Set'' *''60024 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''60025 Grand Prix Truck'' *''60026 Town Square'' *''60027 Monster Truck Transporter' *''60041 Crook Pursuit'' *''60042 High Speed Police Chase'' *''60053 Race Car'' *''60054 Light Repair Truck'' *''60055 Monster Truck'' *''60056 Tow Truck'' *''60057 Camper Van'' *''60058 SUV with Watercraft'' *''60059 Logging Truck'' *''60060 Auto Transporter'' *''60061 Airport Fire Truck'' 2014: *''30310 Arctic Scout'' (Arctic) *''60032 Arctic Snowmobile'' (Arctic) *''60033 Arctic Ice Crawler'' (Arctic) *''60034 Arctic Helicrane'' (Arctic) *''60035 Arctic Outpost'' (Arctic) *''60036 Arctic Base Camp'' (Arctic) *''60043 Prisoner Transporter'' *''60044 Mobile Police Unit'' *''60045 Police Patrol'' *''60046 Helicopter Surveillance'' *''60047 Police Station'' *''60048 Police Dog Unit'' *''60049 Helicopter Transporter'' *''60050 Train Station'' *''60051 High-speed Passenger Train'' *''60052 Cargo Train'' *''60062 Arctic Icebreaker'' (Arctic) *''60063 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''60064 Arctic Supply Plane'' (Arctic) 2015: *''30311 Swamp Police Helicopter'' (Swamp Police) *''30312 Demolition Driller'' *''30313 Garbage Truck'' *''30314 Go-Kart Racer'' *''30315 Space Utility Vehicle (Space Exploration) *''60065 ATV Patrol'' (Swamp Police) *''60066 Swamp Police Starter Set'' (Swamp Police) *''60067 Helicopter Pursuit'' (Swamp Police) *''60068 Crooks' Hideout'' (Swamp Police) *''60069 Swamp Police Station'' (Swamp Police) *''60070 Water Plane Chase'' (Swamp Police) *''60071 Hovercraft Arrest'' (Swamp Police) *''60072 Demolition Starter Set'' *''60073 Service Truck'' *''60074 Bulldozer'' *''60075 Excavator and Truck'' *''60076 Demolition Site'' *''60077 Space Starter Set'' (Space Exploration) *''60078 Utility Shuttle'' (Space Exploration) *''60079 Training Jet Transporter'' (Space Exploration) *''60080 Spaceport'' (Space Exploration) *''60081 Pickup Tow Truck'' (Great Vehicles) *''60082 Dune Buggy Trailer'' (Great Vehicles) *''60083 Snowplow Truck'' (Great Vehicles) *''60084 Racing Bike Transporter'' (Great Vehicles) *''60085 4x4 with Powerboat'' (Great Vehicles) *''60086 Starter Set'' *''60088 Fire Starter Set'' *''60090 Deep Sea Scuba Scooter'' (Deep Sea Explorers) *''60091 Deep Sea Starter Set'' (Deep Sea Explorers) *''60092 Deep Sea Submarine'' (Deep Sea Explorers) *''60093 Deep Sea Helicopter'' (Deep Sea Explorers) *''60095 Deep Sea Exploration Vessel'' (Deep Sea Explorers) *''60096 Deep Sea Operations Base'' (Deep Sea Explorers) *''60097 City Square'' *''60098 Heavy Haul Train'' *''60099 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''66521 Demolition Super Pack'', a limited edition boundle including 60073 Service Truck, 60074 Bulldozer and 60076 Demolition Site. *''66522 Deep Sea Explorers Super Pack 4-in-1'', a limited edition boundle including 60090 Deep Sea Scuba Scooter, 60091 Deep Sea Starter Set, 60092 Deep Sea Submarine, 60093 Deep Sea Helicopter. *''66523: City Super Pack 3-in-1'', a limited edition boundle including 60053 Race Car, 60055 Monster Truck and 60060 Auto Transporter. *''5004461 City Swamp Police and Crooks'', a boundle including 60068 Crooks' Hideout and 60069 Swamp Police Station. *''5004735 Spaceport and Jet'', a boundle including 60079 Training Jet Transporter and 60080 Spaceport. *''5004736 City Space Port Starter & Shuttle Collection'', a boundle including 60077 Space Starter Set and 60078 Utility Shuttle. *''5004737 Deep Sea Explorers Collection'', a boundle including 60090 Deep Sea Scuba Scooter and 60091 Deep Sea Starter Set. *''Kayak'', a promotional set without an official code number. 2016: *''11911 Lego City: Build Your Own Adventure'', a book including various construction ideas, boundled with an assortment of bricks and parts. *''30346 Prison Island Helicopter'' *''30347 Fire Car'' *''30348 Mini Dumper'' *''30349 Sports Car'' *''30350 Volcano Jackhammer'' (Volcano Explorers) *''60100 Airport Starter Set'' *''60101 Airport Cargo Plane'' *''60102 Airport VIP Service'' *''60103 Airport Air Show'' *''60104 Airport Passenger Terminal'' *''60105 Fire ATV'' *''60106 Fire Starter Set'' *''60107 Fire Ladder Truck'' *''60108 Fire Response Unit'' *''60109 Fire Boat'' *''60110 Fire Station'' *''60111 Fire Utility Truck'' *''60112 Fire Engine'' *''60113 Rally Car'' *''60114 Race Boat'' *''60115 4 X 4 Off Roader'' *''60116 Ambulance Plane'' *''60117 Van & Caravan'' *''60118 Garbage Truck'' *''60119 Ferry'' *''60120 Volcano Starter Set'' (Volcano Explorers) *''60121 Volcano Exploration Truck'' (Volcano Explorers) *''60122 Volcano Crawler'' (Volcano Explorers) *''60123 Volcano Supply Elicopter'' (Volcano Explorers) *''60124 Volcano Exploration Base'' (Volcano Explorers) *''60125 Volcano Heavy-Lift Helicopter'' (Volcano Explorers) *''60126 Tire Escape'' *''60127 Prison Island Starter Pack'' *''60128 Police Pursuit'' *''60129 Police Patrol Boat'' *''60130 Prison Island'' *''60131 Crooks Island'' *''60132 Service Station'' *''60133 LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''60134 Fun in the Park - City People Pack'' *''66540 City Volcano Value Pack'' (Volcano Explorers), a boundle including 60121 Volcano Exploration Truck, 60122 Volcano Crawler and 60123 Volcano Supply Elicopter. *''66541 City Fire Value Pack'', a boundle including 60105 Fire ATV, 60106 Fire Starter Set and 60107 Fire Ladder Truck. *''853570 Police Accessory Set'', a promotional set. *''5004404 Police Chase'' 2017: *''30351 Police Helicopter'', a promotional set. *''30352 Police Car'' *''30353 Tractor'' *''30354 Hot Rod'' *''30355 Jungle ATV'' *''40170 Accessory Set'' *''40175 Police Mission Pack'', a promotional set. *''40177 Jungle Explorer Kit'' *''60135 ATV Arrest'' *''60136 Police Starter Set'' *''60137: Tow Truck Trouble'' *''60138: High-speed Chase'', a new set based on 60007 High Speed Chase, still including a Chase McCain minifigure. *''60139: Mobile Command Center'' *''60140: Bulldozer Break-In'' *''60141: Police Station'' *''60142: Money Transporter'' *''60143: Auto Transport Heist'' *''60144: Race Plane'' *''60145: Buggy'' *''60146: Stunt Truck'' *''60147: Fishing Boat'' *''60148: ATV Race Team'' *''60149: 4x4 with Catamaran'' *''60150: Pizza Van'' *''60151: Dragster Transporter'' *''60152: Sweeper & Excavator'' *''60153: People Pack - Fun at the Beach'' *''60154: Bus Station'' *''60155: LEGO City Advent Calendar'' *''60156: Jungle Buggy'' *''60157: Jungle Starter Set'' *''60158: Jungle Cargo Helicopter'' *''60159: Jungle Halftrack Mission'' *''60160: Jungle Mobile Lab'' *''60161: Jungle Exploration Site'' *''60162: Jungle Air Drop Helicopter'' *''60163: Coast Guard Starter Set'' *''60164: Sea Rescue Plane'' *''60165: 4 x 4 Response Unit'' *''60166: Heavy-Duty Rescue Helicopter'' *''60167: Coast Guard Head Quarters'' *''60168: Sailboat Rescue'' *''60169: Cargo Terminal'' *Lego City Magazine gifts: **''Policeman and crook'' **''Workman and wheelbarrow'' **''Diver and shark'' Additionally the Lego Dimensions set 71266 LEGO City: Undercover Fun Pack, released in 2017, might be considered part of the series. Category:Lego